Distribution of signals, such as those for telephone and cable television services, has long been handled by separate cabling within a building for each type of signal. When new signals are added, new cables must be wired, and the separate cabling scheme has been maintained even within newly constructed buildings. To reduce costs, the different cables are often bundled and brought to a single access point in a wall where they are connected to respective wall plates and connectors. Some are even connected to wall plates that hold all types of connectors needed for the cables in the bundle. However, running all that cabling from the signal source to each access point is quite expensive. Additionally, the cable bundles are large and hard to work with in the confined spaces available within walls. Further, the access points used with cable bundles require a significant amount of space to accommodate all the hardware to which the cables are attached. If the cables are kept separate, then there be many access points for respective services in a room requiring an excessive number of wall plates and holes for mounting the wall plates.